


See You After The Game

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Bondage, Bottom Gerard, Chubby Gerard Way, Dubious Consent, Feedee Gerard, Force Feeding, Forced Weight Gain, Frerard, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Top Frank, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Frank has had a crush on Gee for a while, and has certainly noticed the guy’s recent weight gain. Frank is also a guy who doesn’t mind having to work for his orgasm.Content warning for force feeding, kidnapping, and non-consentual sex.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 55





	See You After The Game

Gerard yawned softly, stretching out his arms a little as he tucked his long black hair behind his ears. He tried to keep it off his face with glitzy pink hair clips, but loose strands always fell out and into his eyes. He had been studying in the college library for almost an hour now, and his iced coffee was getting dangerously close to empty. He checked the time on his phone - 8:58 pm. Fuck, it was late. He should probably start to pack up and go back to his dorm, he thought to himself. 

Little did Gerard know, but someone had been watching him from the other side of the library. 

After putting his notebook and laptop away, Gerard picked up his coffee and started to walk towards the exit. If he was fast, he could probably catch the campus bus to get himself back to his place pretty quick and not risk walking home after dark. He took one last long slurp of coffee and then threw his disposable cup in the trash can by the door, leaving the building and standing by the bus stop by the front of the library. He smoothed out his skirt and pulled his headphones out of his bag, plugging them into the phone in his pocket and starting to find a good song. 

However, as soon as Gerard was about to hit play, he got a sudden tap on the shoulder.

“Huh?” He said, turning around quickly to see if some sort of creep was following him around. 

“Hi! It’s Gee, right? I’m Frank! Frank Iero!” Came the voice behind him. It was a boy, the same age as Gerard. He had dark, messy hair, and he was wearing what looked like a very old black hoodie covered in patches, which looked like they were sewn on by hand. “Y’know, from English class? We have lectures at the same time, I usually sit at the back, though.” The guy said, a smile on his face.

“Oh, right! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you. You don’t come to our study sessions, do you? They’re every Friday afternoon at Ray’s dorm. He buys us pizza sometimes...” Gerard said softly, smiling a little as he thought about Ray.

“Oh, no, I don’t go to those. I know Ray, though! He’s a really cool dude, sometimes we jam together when one of the music rooms are free.” Frank said. He looked Gerard up and down, his eyebrows furrowing a little. “I’m sorry, your name is Gee, right? So are you like... A boy or a girl?”

Gee blushed, biting the inside of his cheek and looking down at the sidewalk beneath his feet. “I- Um- I’m a boy. My name is Gerard.” He said in a quiet, humiliated voice. He supposed he did dress quite femininely, although he had never really been asked outright what his gender was.

“Oh, God, sorry! Right, yeah, Gerard. Obviously. I just... Y’know... The skirt and the hair and stuff.” Frank said, seemingly getting embarrassed about the whole thing. “Your hips are pretty wide, so- You- No, I mean, you totally look like a dude! ...Sorry.” He said, a nervous little chuckle accompanying his statement. He seemed quite apologetic.

Gerard played with the hem of his long black cardigan, not wanting to meet Frank’s eyes. What was that comment about his hips supposed to be? He supposed he had put on a little weight recently, and it was giving him a bit of a pear shape, but he didn’t think it was actually noticeable. 

“So, uh, are you getting the bus?” Gerard asked quietly.

“Yeah, um... My dorm is in the B block. Room 204.” Frank said, trying to lighten the mood a little by using a casual tone.

“Oh, I’m in block B too. Room 006.” Gerard said, glancing at his phone and then stuffing it back into his pocket. 

It was getting on in time, the bus would be there any minute. As soon as Gerard looked up from his phone, he heard the sound of car tyres screeching on the asphalt of the road. From out of nowhere, a speeding red sports car pulled up next to the bus stop. It was full of jocks in letterman jackets, and Gerard took a clear step back; he was usually frightened of people like that.

“Yo, Frank! Get in! We’re going to Kyle’s house!” The driver said, gesturing for the boy next to Gee to join him and the three other football players in the car. 

Gerard gave Frank a confused glance as he watched him get into the car. Frank looked up at Gerard, offering him an apologetic grin. 

“Sorry, guess we won’t be riding the bus together after all. See you in english class!” He called out as the car sped away, leaving Gerard in an almost shocked state. 

A few days later, Gerard was huddled up next to Ray as the two sat on the bleachers of the football field. It was the first real game of the season, and it was local, and there would be snacks, so Gerard decided he might as well go. Ray had convinced him that this year he should try to get the full “college experience,” so he agreed. Well, he agreed under the condition that Ray would buy him a hotdog. 

Now that the two had completed the trek to the football field, after visiting the hotdog stand, they were sitting together. It was an unusually cold night for a september, and Gerard was already checking his watch.

“Ray, how long do football games take? What’s the thing called when they have a break halfway through... Can I leave during the interval?” Gee asked, complain in between taking bites of his food.

“Gee, please try to act like you’re even marginally happy to be here. It’s the first game of the season! Just watch the pretty buff men in tight pants run around and then I’ll take you home, alright?” Ray said. 

Gerard rolled his eyes and tossed his scarf over his shoulder, putting his hotdog down and rubbing his hands together in a desperate effort to warm up a little. While he examined the field for attractive players, something - or someone - caught his eye. 

Was that... Frank Iero?

No! No way, Gee was not about to develop a crush on some oafish football player. He was going to eat his hotdog and focus on the game and periodically check his instagram feed for updates from his favorite fashion accounts. 

The game started, and it seemed as though Frank would pretty much just be saying on the bench for most of it. He didn’t get called in until a considerable amount of time had passed, and by then Gerard still didn’t have a solid understanding of the rules of the game. It was pretty boring, to say the least. 

Gee patted his slowly growing belly and let out a tiny burp, earning him a glare from Ray.

“That wasn’t very ladylike.” The taller man said to him.

“Well I’m not a lady.” Gee huffed, pouting before bursting into laughter.

Ray gave Gee a knowing smile and a little “yeah right” before turning his attention back to the game.

When the whole thing did end eventually, Gerard was more than ready to leave. Ray, however, not so much. He wanted to hang back and talk to Frank, which annoyed Gee to no end.

“Come on, dude! He’s my friend! I gotta congratulate him on the big win, this is like a huge deal for him.” Ray argued, dragging Gee through the crowds by the wrist.

“B- But-“ Gee started, letting our a small hiccup. He had actually ended up buying himself a second hotdog and some nachos at half time. He was getting rather stuffed.

“No buts! We need to find Frank and slap him on the ass with a towel or whatever the hell football players do.” Ray said, which made Gee roll his eyes and nod slightly.

Somehow, the two got split up. Ray let go of Gee for two seconds to go to talk to someone, and then all of a sudden Gerard was wandering off by himself and couldn’t find his friend. Well fuck. He circled around the general area for a little while, a frown on his face. Maybe if he just waited by the locker rooms he would eventually see Ray talking to Frank...

A big, tall football player approached Gee. No, actually, a big tall football player who was being fallowed by two, equally big and tall football players. So basically- Three big tall football players were walking up to a very oblivious Gee. When Gerard did eventually look up, he was surrounded by them. He was standing against the wall checking his phone and smoothing out the pleats on his skirt, and then all of a sudden, there was a hand on his cheek.

“Well hello, pretty little thing.” The bigger, intimidating man said. He spoke in a deep voice, sending shivers down Gerard’s spine.

“H- Hello?!” Gerard said, frozen in shock. What was happening? Had he been mistaken for the football player’s girlfriend or something? Did he have the wrong person?

“Your name is Gerard, right? Yeah, Frankie’s told us all about you.” 

Gerard blinked awkwardly. What? What did that even mean..?

One of the other football players grunted, saying something quietly to his friend and nodding in Gerard’s direction. Without another word, Gee was being dragged away from outside the locker rooms, and being brought behind the building. No one was around to save him.

“What- What’s happening-“ He started, before the noise of duck take being unrolled rang out, and it was slapped over his mouth. His hands were hurriedly brought together at the wrist in front of him, and taped very securely. Oh God. Was he being kidnapped?

Out of the corner of his eye, Gee spotted a big, empty sports bag. It was the kind a gym teacher would use to transport large volumes of basketballs to and from the court. However, now it was empty, and a football player was picking it up and using it to conceal Gerard. Gee was shoved in the bag, the drawstring was tied, and he felt two sets of strong hands pick him up from under his butt. One of them even groped one of his ass cheeks through the bag, which made him whine gently through the tape.

He got bundled into what was the trunk of a car, he assumed, and then heard an engine kick in. The car didn’t start driving for a good few minutes however - The football players were waiting for someone.

After five or ten minutes, that someone came. The voice of Frank Iero was very distinct, and Gee knew when he was hearing it. He almost screamed. Finally, someone who would help! He kicked and tried to get his way out of the bag, but unfortunately no such luck. He might have been tied in tightly in anticipation that he would try to escape.

As the car drove and tossed Gee around (the driver was clearly quite reckless), Gerard worked on licking at the tape over his mouth. He assumed that it would be the sort of adhesive that was deactivated by water. Maybe if he just drooled over it enough, the tape would come off and he would be able to yell. 

No such luck. As soon as he felt that he was making progress with one corner of the tape, the bag he was in was getting hauled out of the car. Gee hadn’t even realized that the car had come to a stop! Well, this wasn’t going to be good.

As he was man handled by several football players and carried to another location, he wiggled and struggled. His movements were pretty limited because of how confined it was in the bag, but he still wanted to fight.

After a minute or so, Gee was dumped down onto the floor, his belly and tits being the only thing that cushioned his fall. He started trying again to desperately lick at the tape over his mouth. Maybe he could get it off! 

The bag was opened and Gee looked up to see several football players glaring down at him. He whined and tried to shuffle out of the bag, his short skirt flying up over his ass as he did so and exposing his panties. 

Gee heard an unmistakeable noise. One of hunger; the kind a boy made after being on a month long church retreat and coming home and finally being able to look at porn again. That noise came from Frank Iero.

“Thank you, boys. This is a truly amazing gift.” Frank said, loud and happy.

“Anything for you, dude. You scored us the winning touchdown, you’re man of the hour.” A deep voice said.

Gee was confused. Had Frank asked for this? Had he requested them to kidnap Gee for some reason? A couple of the big football players exited out the room as Gee sat and contemplated, but a good few still loitered around.

“What are you gonna do with your gift?” One of the voices said.

“Hmm, just gonna play with it for a little while. Maybe I’ll fuck it, who knows.” Frank replied, earning a big laugh and what sounded like a series of high fives and fist bumps. 

Gerard eventually reorientated himself when all the other players had left the room, looking up at Frank with fear in his eyes as he sat on his knees. Frank grinned. The way that Gerard’s hands were tied was amazing; his arms being held together in front of him forced his tits to be pushed together, creating some cute little cleavage.

“I’ve never seen a boy with sweet, juicy tits like that before.” Frank mused, petting Gee on the head.

“Mmmmf!” Gerard complained, his words not audible through the gag on his mouth. 

“I wonder what you would look like even bigger. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your weight gain, babe. I scrolled back two years through your instagram feed last night, you’ve been ballooning recently. How much have you gained this summer, hmm? Twenty pounds? Thirty?” He asked, leaning down to pink Gee’s midsection.

“Mmmmmh!” Gerard whined, wiggling away from Frank as well as he could. 

“Oh, look at you. In denial about your fatness. How pathetic, honestly!” Frank said, pushing Gee down so he was on his back, and pulling his thick thighs apart. “And now look, you’re making your panties all wet. Naughty boy... Or should I say, naughty girl.” Frank said, shoving his hand in Gee’s pretty lace panties and squeezing the boy’s little cock. “Why do you dress like this, hmm? Scared that you’re not big enough for you to be a real man? Well, I think you’re right. You couldn’t do anything with this thing. It’s basically just there for decoration.”

Gerard started to cry out, shaking his hips in an attempt to get Frank to stop. He accidentally ended up bucking his crotch into Frank’s hand, though, which only encouraged the man more and made Gee even more embarrassed. 

On top of it all, Gee was starting to get a boner. It wasn’t too noticeable, but it was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks, which Frank fully took advantage of.

“Oh, my little chubby sweetheart is getting all bashful. Well, honey. I’ll give you two options- You can either do this the hard way and fight back, or you can do it the easy way and let it happen. Your punishment will be severe; I’ll let every guy on the football team use your ass as a cum dump. Or, if you behave, I’ll use your ass as a cum dump, and no one else.” Frank said, squeezing at Gee’s privates.

“Oops! Almost forgot, you can’t speak.” Frank said, reaching forward to rip the tape off Gee’s mouth.

“Ah!” Gee cried out, very obviously in pain from having the tape ripped off.

“What option are you taking, Gee?” Frank demanded.

“You! I’ll be your cum dump! No one else’s! D- Don’t wanna be fucked by the whole football team.” Gee moaned out, scared that he would be used by all the big sweaty athletes in the frat house.

“Oh, sounds so good to hear you say it.” Frank growled, leaning in to kiss at Gee’s soft jawline. 

“Please, please just get it over with. I- I’m scared.” Gerard begged, spreading his legs out even wider for Frank.

“Oh, shhh. Not yet. Have to feed you first. I’ll stuff your belly with food, then I’ll stuff your ass with cum. That’s the deal.” Frank explained, walking over to the fridge. 

What the hell? Why was Frank talking about stuffing him? Gee thought back to all their past interactions together. Had Frank ever mentioned having some sort of fixation on food before? Well, probably not, that would be weird. But Gee had noticed the guy staring at his belly before, and the guy was clearly into his added weight.

Gerard hadn’t seemed to notice until now, but they were in a big roomy basement. There was a fridge, a pantry, what looked like a weight lifting area and some other gym equipment, a counter littered with protein shakes, a mattress on the floor, and next to it, a pack of condoms. At least they were being safe, Gee though.

When Frank returned, he was holding a pint of ben and jerry’s ice cream, a container with a cake in it from walmart, a liter bottle of coke, and what looked like a pizza box.

“This pizza is from last night, so I hope you like it cold. We overestimated how much we would need and now this whole pizza is leftovers. You’re also gonna eat this pint of ice cream, but I won’t give it to you first so that it has time to soften up. The cake is chocolate, and it’s moist and dense, perfect to make your tummy heavy and full. And the coke will wash it all down.” Frank explained, laying it all out in front of Gerard. 

“Frank... I can’t... I can’t eat all that.” Gee whined, his eyes wide with shock.

Frank’s expression darkened, his eyes filled with malice. “Oh? You can’t..? Well I think you’re wrong, slut. I think you’ve been purposefully fattening yourself up recently for the sole purpose of becoming a curvy cocktease. And now you think you can’t take a pizza and a couple desserts? Fuck, Gee, stop lying. I know you could easily fit all of this inside of you, and probably even more. Just be a good little whore and stuff yourself for your Daddy.” He growled, leaning in with his hand clamped down hard on Gee’s shoulder.

Gerard shivered. “O- Okay...”

“What? Just okay? Not ‘yes, sir’? Why don’t you try that.” Frank smirked.

Gerard nodded. “Yes- Yes sir!” He squeaked. “Please can you cut the tape on my hands? I need to be able to feed myself.” He asked meekly.

“I think I’ll feed you to start.” Frank said, picking up a slice of pizza. “Just until you get nice and full. You can feed yourself when I think you’re too big and bloated to run away... Although, I doubt you’d get that far, I have guards manning the exits.”

Gerard groaned, a hopeless expression on his face after Frank began jamming pizza into his face. He chewed slowly, which made Frank a little agitated.

“Eat faster, big boy. Let’s go, you won’t get through it all of you keep eating so slow.” Frank ordered, sneaking a hand under Gee’s shirt and startling to toy with the boy’s nipple.

“A- Ahh! Yes, sir!” Gerard said, his cheeks heating up as Frank rolled his soft, puffy nipple into a hard nub. When Frank moved onto Gee’s other nipple, the boy finished eating his slice.

“Oh, good boy, you finished a slice. Now what do you say, hmm? ‘More please’!” Frank prompted.

“More please, sir.” Gerard said very quietly.

“Good.” Frank chuckled, starting to feed Gee the rest of the pizza.

Frank pretty much stayed groping and toying with Gee’s chest for the whole time it took the boy to eat the pizza, leaving him very sensitive and whiney. 

“Sir! Why do you keep touching my nipples? It h- hurts...” Gee said. His nipples ached whenever they brushed against his shirt, and his tits were beginning to feel way too stimulated.a

“Because it forces you to make the most adorable noises, honey. Like music to my ears.” Frank said. “Okay, pizza’s done. Less talking, more eating. You’re eating the ice cream next. I can’t wait for you to finish it.”

Gee nodded, opening his mouth to let Frank spoon cookie dough ice cream into him. After around fifteen minutes, the spoon hit the bottom of the tub. 

“Aww, you finished it! Good boy, I might let you cum tonight.” Frank said in a warm tone.

“Sir- I- Please, I’m so full.” Gerard complained. “Can’t go any longer, I’m getting too big and bloated.”

Frank slapped Gee’s belly, making the boy whine. “Stop complaining. You’re just lucky I’m not planning on making you eat even more than all this.” Frank said, putting the coke bottle to Gee’s lips and tipping it up so the boy was forced to drink.

Gerard grunted slightly as the liquid sloshed into his gut, spreading his legs a little and arching his back so that his belly would sit between his legs. God, he looked so delicious. But he still had to eat the cake...

Frank picked up a fork and got a good sized bite on it, then held it up to Gee’s mouth. “Eat, fat boy.”

Gerard frowned and opened up, letting Frank stuff him with cake and swallowing. He continued eating with some difficulty until the cake was about halfway done. Then Frank cut the tape around his wrists.

“I’d say you’re too big and full to run away now... Hell, I’d be surprised if you even managed to waddle. Use your hands, fatty. Feed yourself.”

Gerard looked hesitantly at the cake. He glanced up at Frank and nodded, then picking up a chunk of the dessert with his hand and shoving it into his mouth. Fuck, what a pretty sight. The boy leaned forwards, his belly hanging between his legs even more as he gorged himself on cake.

Frank sucked in a breath. His own ultimate sexual fantasy was playing out in front of him. The Gerard Way was stuffing himself past his limits right in front of the man. When Gee’s shirt started to ride up and show off a sliver of belly, Frank almost moaned out loud.

“Ahh! Too much!” Gee said, clutching his belly after he finished his last bite. 

Frank growled, pouncing forwards and grabbing Gee by the midsection. Gerard squealed slightly, caught off guard by Frank’s sudden liveliness. 

“Oh- Oh God-!” Gerard moaned, feeling Frank move against him and grope and bite at his belly. “Frank!”

“That’s sir, to you.” Frank snarled, making Gee’s legs quiver. 

“Yes, sir.” The boy squeaked out. 

Frank possessively clutched at Gerard’s soft, pudgy form. He just loved it so much, he wanted Gee to be completely his. 

“I own you. Say it!” Frank ordered, his voice cold and stern.

“You own me!” Gerard blurted out, feeling intimidated.

“Yeah. Now get on you hands and knees, whore.” Frank said, feeling himself getting all hot and hard. He needed so bad to pound Gee’s ass, he had such a primal urge to dominate his little slut.

Gee obeyed, rolling onto his tummy and pushing up so that he was on all fours. He felt so heavy in his midsection, it was pulling his back into an arch with it’s weight. 

“Good boy. So eager for my cock.” Frank said, slapping Gee’s ass before pushing up his skirt and pulling his panties down.

“Sir! P- Please be careful!” Gerard said, his hole twitching slightly in anticipation. 

“Y’know, I can tell you’re into me.” Frank mumbled softly before spitting on his cock and spreading it around a little, nudging his tip against Gee’s hole. 

“H- Huh?” Gerard asked, feeling too overwhelmed to properly form a sentence.

“Shh, sweet boy.” Frank said with a grin on his lips as he pushed in.

Gerard made a loud, pained noise. Fuck, Frank was bigger than expected. He tried to hold still as he was getting used to the feeling, but Frank wasn’t having any of that. He started thrusting almost as soon as he got inside. 

“Sir! Please! H- Hurts!” Gerard moaned out, begrudgingly realizing that it was starting to feel good. He didn’t want Frank to know that, though.

“Oh baby, you know you’re loving this. You know you love it. Don’t lie to me.” Frank groaned out, thrusting into Gee’s soft behind.

“Ah! What- What the hell was that?” Gerard asked, after feeling a brush of pleasure.

“Your prostate, probably.” Frank said, starting to slow down a little, settling into his pace. He was slow but forceful, pounding into Gee’s ass and taking his sweet time with it. 

Gerard let out a loud, pained gasp. “Fuck! H- Hit it dead on!” 

Frank liked the sound of that, starting to push in with greater force, aiming to go deeper. When he realized he was going in dry, he pulled out and spat on his cock again. He spread it around, but realized it wasn’t enough. Fuck.

The man stood up and walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a bottle of lube, sitting next to a pack of untouched condoms. He smirked; Frank was never one to wear a rubber. He brought back the lube to Gee’s ass, getting the boy’s hole nice and wet before shoving himself back inside.

“Ahh! Fuck! Feels so good going in again.” Frank grunted, feeling amazing. 

Gerard’s body was shaking as he was penetrated. He felt so good now that his hole was slick with lube, but of course he didn’t want Frank to know that.

“Moan for me, sweetie.” Frank commanded, slapping Gee’s fat ass as he continued to thrust deeply.

Gerard hesitantly let out a small moan, not really enough to satisfy Frank. Frank slapped his ass again, much harder, and pulled back until he was almost all the way out of Gee, then slammed back into him with a huge amount of force, hitting the boy’s prostate dead on.

“Ahhh!” Gee moaned loudly, sounding like an actor in a cheap porno. “Fu- Ahhhh!” 

Frank chuckled in delight, continuing to speed up his pace and put more and more energy into his thrusts. The sound of his balls against Gee’s skin was filling the room, forcing Gerard to let out another string of moans as the boy involuntarily arched his back even more, nonverbally begging Frank to go deeper.

At the first twitch of his dick, Frank knew it was nearly over. He grunted, grabbing Gee’s ample hips and starting to moan. He pounded the boy for as long as he could before he came, eventually letting out a loud yell and spilling inside of him.

“Ahh... Frank... Y- You...” Gee said, realizing that his ass was now tightly packed with another man’s seed. 

“Yeah, baby. Daddy just bred you like a slut.” Frank said, a sleepy happiness to his voice as he reached down and squeezed Gee’s belly fat before pulling out of the boy.

“Oh... That was... That was so-“

“Mhmm. And we’ll do it again.” Frank said, getting up and zipping his pants, looping his belt through his jeans again and doing up the buckle.

“Again?” Gerard asked. “When?”

Frank smiled, leaning down to kiss Gerard’s cheek.

“Why, the next time I score a touchdown, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I promised Bottom Gee. Hope you enjoyed reading about my sick fantasies.


End file.
